


ROMAN I: DEVIL'S MANIA.

by lunaetics



Series: roman series [1]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, EXTREME SLOWBURN, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Sapphics, Slow Updates, Violence, Yearning, i'm so sorry about the tags, katniss isn't white in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaetics/pseuds/lunaetics
Summary: i decided to post this on ao3 because i wanted to get used to this platform! this story is on wattpad and the updates will come first through there.
Relationships: katniss everdeen/female!oc
Series: roman series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995991
Kudos: 3





	ROMAN I: DEVIL'S MANIA.

this is your hell,  
there's no escape.

ROMAN I: DEVIL'S MANIA,  
𝖗𝖔𝖒𝖆𝖓 ❛𝗀𝗈𝖽 𝗈𝖿 𝗐𝖺𝗋❜ 𝖘𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖘.  
°࿐ vol 1. katniss everdeen.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━  
𝟬𝟴𝟬𝟱𝟭𝟮𝟭𝟮, are you ready to  
𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖘𝖍 for it ? ₊˚.༄

expect your last. . . ⁰⁰.  
▇ ¨. ༢ ͎۪۫ 𝗐𝖾𝗅𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗅, 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗌𝖺𝗂𝖽.

synopis. . . ⁰⁰.

devyn's terrified. she doesn't have any plan on how to survive in the hunger games. she doesn't let that show however. her lips don't quiver in the slightest instead her her jaw tightens together to show her discomfort at being called on. devyn wishes she could try to manipulate her way out of this one but the speaker doesn't seem like a fool and neither does fate.

her eyes stare hard at the ground as she faces the challenge of going into the seventy-fourth hunger games. she's known for being the best hunter in district thirteen and for being a sardonic asshole as well. but, she feels like she's walking into the very pits of hell and if that's the case then she'll have to sort things out with the devil face to face.

she doesn't belong there. she doesn't think she belongs there—but deep down. . . devyn knows. she knows the truth. she feels her head go insane over it, and feels her temper rise up. devyn doesn't know if she's genuinely the devil herself or it's now God playing devil. when her eyes lock with katniss everdeen for the very first time, she knows that she'll have her last sane moments before becoming the definition of insanity in the arena.

she's about to become a war. she's willingly ready to die again.

━━━ 𝗖𝗔𝗦𝗧. . . ¨. ☄︎ ͎۪۫

i am not 𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕,  
i am not 𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔,  
i am a 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒖𝒍𝒕.

DEVYN ROMES; she / they.  
( istp, melancholy-choleric. )  
¨. ☄︎ ͎۪۫ 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗰𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗲𝗻 !

  
❛wanna know what i think?❜ devyn whispers  
in the girl's ear, holding a knife to their throat.  
❛remember this: curiousity killed the cat. . . ❜

KATNISS EVERDEEN; she / her.  
( intj, phlegmatic-choleric. )  
¨. ☄︎ ͎۪۫ 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗰𝘁 𝘁𝘄𝗲𝗹𝘃𝗲 !

  
❛i can't believe it. you just saved my life?❜  
katniss gaps in awe before looking back up,  
saying, ❛i owe you so much. . . thank you.❜

& hunger games characters,  
respective characters.

&& other characters will come  
along throughout the series,  
no faceclaim.

⁰⁰ 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒓 ━━━ this story mentions violence, blood, sexuality, death, and murder. i do not claim any of the hunger game characters by suzanne collins. all rights go to her. i do claim the plot and many other ocs along the way that have not been named.

⁰⁰ 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆 ━━━ i've been thinking about this plot for months actually, wondering how i was going to develop it and how to write the characters out. i've also been facing major writer's block so i was really struggling on trying to write plus i'm now in college. it's been a whirlwind and a lot has happened over quarantine. i hope you guys are okay!

⁰⁰ 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒑𝒐 ━━━ my layout is inspired by soo, cosmicdior && riri, kiIIzones. but, please ask if you want to use my layout. it took me like weeks to think of so don't just steal.

⁰⁰ 𝒅𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 ━━━ i'd like to dedicate this first to diana, you've been a pain in ass to me about this fic despite me not wanting to even carry through but i decided to anyways! i love you so much. thank you for being the inspiration and motivation that i've needed for so long.  
( not_your_mum ).

second, i'd like to dedicate this to soo and riri for their love towards me. it's been so nice talking with you both. i know i'm not the best at being active on instagram, but my love reaches out to the both of you. thank you, once again, for your kindness and patience towards me. you two are so amazing. 🤍

𝗺𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗱𝗱𝘀 𝗯𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿  
𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝘃𝗼𝗿 . . .

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to post this on ao3 because i wanted to get used to this platform! this story is on wattpad and the updates will come first through there.


End file.
